Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates generally to method and apparatus to extract video frames, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, relating to extracting key video frames from on-line video.
Description of the Related Art
There has been a rapid increase of online education over the Internet in recent years. Online education is an emerging industry that has a great need to increase the user experience. While there are certain advantages to online education, such as accessibility, there has also been many drawbacks that are problematic for users in current education programs.
Currently, there are programs available with video recording of a classroom that is either available offline for later use or streaming live. Another type is where the educator records the output of a software to present text and drawings. These types of education programs are highly accessible for users, but often cause the user a restricted view of the content or context of the content provided.
For example, users have had issues of receiving the information clearly in the medium presented such as on-line video through a web browser. Educators have recorded programs, but when viewing the programs, the user is unable to clearly discern the context or unable to properly manipulate the video during playback. For example, the boards used to show the content have been difficult to view. The recording can be difficult and expensive for educators and companies. The playback of such videos have been difficult based on the currently available video and playback mechanisms. The educational content need a certain amount of comprehension and so the playback and the recording itself is vital to the communication of the content to the user.
Currently, there is very little effort placed on increasing the user experience. A video is recorded of the content and it is available for viewing on the Internet without any preprocessing to help the user in the viewing.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved version of video that that can have the context such as the blackboard that can be seen clearly, easy to record, a user feeling involved, while reducing recording cost and providing simpler recordings.